As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,063, issued July 7, 1959 to G. H. Ridings et al, it is known in the art to provide a facsimile system including a control center and outlying office, wherein the outlying office includes a facsimile recorder provided with a supply of preprinted tickets or coupons, or the like, which must be validated before issuance, and wherein the control center includes a facsimile transmitter which transmits facsimile signals to the outlying office for recordation on the tickets, coupons, or the like, to validate the same for issuance. Such conventional facsimile systems are relatively slow and expensive to operate since a very large number of bits of information must be processed to provide reasonable resolution. For example, almost three and three-quarters of a million bits of information must be processed to achieve 200 dots per inch resolution on an 81/2" by 11" document. And, although the number of such bits may be dramatically reduced as discussed in the aforesaid patent to reduce signal transmission time, a facsimile recorder which utilizes preprinted forms cannot be recycled with sufficient rapidity to quickly and inexpensively produce, for example, ten thousand tickets bearing different pricing information. Thus the inherently slow speed recycling capabilities of such conventional facsimile equipment renders the same incompatable for use in high-speed communications systems. Accordingly:
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved facsimile communications system; and
Another object is to modify a conventional facsimile communication system for use in a high-speed communications system.